


Blind Love, and Loving Blindly

by poddunkk



Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Iroh is living for the tea, And now there's a royal wedding to plan oh my, And so are Mai and Ty Lee, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang Family Vacation, Hakoda and Bato are lowkey in love, Light Angst, Multi, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zokka - Freeform, Zokka engagement!!!, Zuko and Sokka are whipped, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is everyone's therapist, also slight mention of ptsd and nightmares from the war, suki is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poddunkk/pseuds/poddunkk
Summary: After becoming the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, and falling in love with the Firelord, Sokka made the permanent move to the Fire Nation. Two years have passed since then, and he couldn't be happier. But running a nation is busy, hard work. Avatar Aang and Katara are busy traveling the world, working to bring peace and unity to all people of all nations, and Toph has spent her time opening a school to teach the art of metal bending. Sokka thinks it's high time they took a break and reunited with their friends. So when the opportunity presents itself, Zuko leave's the Fire Nation in the care of Uncle Iroh, and surprises Sokka with the best anniversary gift he can think of; a visit to the Southern Water Tribe with all their friends.orThe Gaang gets back together, Uncle Iroh is the Firelord for a week, and Zuko picks up Iroh's role as therapist/matchmaker.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824802
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Blind Love, and Loving Blindly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience on my last installment of this series! It's finally here, and it ended up being much, much longer than I anticipated... but I couldn't help myself! I just love this story line and these characters so much, and there's so much I wanted to include! Anyways, enjoy, and as always comments and kudos are so very appreciated!

Sokka had lived in the Fire Nation for almost two years now, and there was a lot of things he loved. He loved being with Zuko, sleeping in the same bed every night, and waking up next to him. He loved representing his tribe, and being an integral part of uniting the nations after the war. He loved the food, and the culture. He loved sparring with Suki and Ty Lee, who had basically become Zuko's personal guards. He loved talking weapons with Mai. But there was one thing Sokka doubted he would ever grow used to, much less grow to love; It. Was. Always. So. Hot. 

He never wanted for much, here. Zuko made sure of that. He even had traditional Southern Water Tribe meals made on occasion, to remind Sokka of home, for crying out loud! But still, Sokka missed his home. He missed the snow, and sitting around a campfire, and cuddling up under blankets with his family. He missed hunting, and sledding, and snowball fights. And most of all, he missed his Father, and his friends, and Katara. Besides, it was nearly impossible to sleep here without sweating to death! Not only was it sinfully hot outside, but Zuko was practically a walking, talking heater. Cuddling with him was like cuddling with an open fire, sometimes. 

Zuko told Sokka he was dramatic, of course. And Sokka would burn alive before giving up his cuddles. But still, it would be nice to spend a night where he wasn't drenched in sweat. 

It was a particularly warm night, even by Fire Nation standards, when Sokka woke in a panic. He had nightmares, more often than he'd like to admit, but usually he was able to calm himself down on his own and go back to sleep without disturbing Zuko. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. Sokka woke, heart beating wildly, and breath caught in his throat. His hands were shaky as he pulled back the covers, untangling himself from Zuko's arms carefully, and found himself on the balcony overlooking the city. It was peaceful at night, the sky full of stars, the moon hanging high. It was times like this, even after so many years, that Sokka would remember Yue. He had often had nightmares of the night he lost her. Sometimes he dreamed of the war, when he had to leave his Father behind to be captured, or when he had almost lost Toph. Sometimes Sokka dreamed that one of the many, terrible assassination attempts had been succesful, and Zuko was gone. Sometimes, his dreams were of long ago, when the Fire Nation had first attacked his village and taken his Mother from him. Once, he had dreamed it was Katara he lost, instead of his Mother. That was one of the worst. But this nightmare... This one was worst of all. 

Sokka closed his eyes, feeling dizzy, and tried to slow his breathing. He tried to count his breaths, like he did for Zuko when he had panic attacks. But it didn't seem to be helping. 

A gentle hand came down onto his shoulder, and Sokka jumped. He opened his eyes, meeting Zuko's concerned gaze. Without a word, Zuko raised a cold, wet cloth to his face, wiping it across Sokka's forehead. 

Sokka tried to speak, but the words died in his throat and Zuko hushed him. 

"It's okay," He said quietly, laying the cold cloth against the back of Sokka's neck. "You're okay. Breathe with me, okay?"

Sokka did what he was told, taking a deep breath in as Zuko counted for him. He relished in the coolness of the cloth, before it grew warm against his skin. It was many moments before he was calm enough to speak again. Zuko was patient, as he always was, and waited with Sokka's hand in his, his thumb rubbing back and forth against Sokka's knuckles. Finally, Sokka's heart returned to normal. 

"Better?" Zuko said, searching Sokka's eyes for truth as he answered. 

"Yeah," His voice was rough, "Better now. Thank you."

Zuko hummed, tugging Sokka closer to him. Sokka leaned his forehead against his shoulder, and Zuko wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

"You don't have to talk about it," Zuko said, the second part left unsaid; But you can, if you want. 

"It wasn't like normal," Sokka hated to refer to his nightmare's as normal, but it was true. It was hard, these days, to go a week without one, sometimes more. 

Zuko pressed his lips to Sokka's head, mumbling into his hair, "You're safe now."

Sokka leaned away, looking into his eyes, shaking his head. "That wasn't the problem. It wasn't me I was worried for... it was you." 

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. "Sokka," He said softly.

As Sokka recounted the nightmare, Zuko's eyes softened sadly, and he pulled him to his chest again. "I'm okay. We're okay, Sokka."

"I know, I just..." Sokka trailed off. 

"You know," Zuko said, "It's almost been two years. Can you believe that?"

Sokka grinned, gazing up at him fondly. "Don't remind me. I still haven't decided what to get you." 

The corner of Zuko's lips quirked up in a small smile. "You've already given me everything."

Sokka snorted, nudging his shoulder with his. "Stop it, you sap."

They laughed, and Zuko kissed Sokka gently. "Well, what do you want, hm?"

Sokka shrugged, kissing him again. "I dunno... A four course meal? A day with no meetings? What's my limit?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, laughing at him. "I'm serious, Sokka. You can have anything you want."

Sokka quirked a brow, "Anything?"

"Mhm," Zuko hummed. "Anything under the sun."

Sokka considered for a minute, biting his bottom lip as he thought. There was one thing he wanted, but he couldn't possibly ask. He couldn't ask that of Zuko, couldn't ask him to leave everything in someone else's hands and go to the Southern Water Tribe, just because Sokka missed it. He couldn't ask all his friends to do the same either, just because he missed them, too. They had responsibilities now, that they couldn't put off on someone else. It just couldn't happen.

Zuko frowned, "Hey, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Wha-?" Sokka blinked, "Oh. Nothing. I just want... to spend the day with you. That's all. Think you can do that, your highness?"

"Oh, I don't know, that's asking quite a lot," Zuko teased. He brought up a hand, cupping Sokka's jaw and kissing him again. "Are you sure there isn't anything?"

"Nope," He deflected the question, "Nothing."

Zuko didn't believe him for a second, but he let it slide. Surely he could figure it out, preferably when the sun was up. 

"Let's go back to bed, yeah?" He asked, when he noticed Sokka already beginning to nod off in his arms. 

Sokka grumbled a reply, that sounded something like 'yes' and 'okay' combined. Zuko helped him to his feet - Sokka's bad leg still bothered him sometimes - and they headed back to bed.

The next day, while Sokka was in a rare meeting that didn't require Zuko's attendance, Zuko had lunch with Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki. The two Kyoshi Warriors had become his everyday guards, but somehow Zuko felt it had been too long. Besides, he was used to eating lunch with Sokka everyday, and he didn't want to eat alone. 

"What's on your mind, Zuko?" Mai asked in her usual monotone, as the four of them ate in the royal gardens. 

"What?" Zuko asked, feigning innocence, "What do you mean?"

Mai rolled her eyes, and Ty Lee giggled at her side. "Please, I know you better than anyone, except maybe Sokka. Something's bothering you."

Zuko's cheeks turn pink. "Fine," He mumbles, "I can't figure out what to get Sokka for our anniversary."

"Awww, Zuko," Ty Lee coos, clasping her hands together against her chest. "That's so sweet!" 

Zuko's blush darkens. "Would you just... help me, please."

"Well, have you asked him what he wants?" Mai asks.

"He's not very hard to please, you know." Suki interjects, "He'd love whatever you get for him, just because it's from you. He's totally in love with you."

"He said he just wants to spend the day with me, but..." Zuko shrugs, "I just feel like there's something he wants, and he's not telling me."

Mai raises a brow, "Have you considered that maybe he really does just want to spend the day with you? Gifts don't have to be extravagant." 

"You could get him food," Ty Lee says, nodding very seriously, "Sokka loves food. Oh! What if you had a dinner prepared with foods from all over the world! Especially food from the South Pole. It would remind him of home!"

"Home..." Zuko mutters, thinking back to all the times Sokka had mentioned visiting his home, or seeing his family, or something reminded him of the Southern Water Tribe. "Ty Lee, that's genius!" 

She beamed, "Isn't it?"

"He wants to go home!" 

The three girls stare at him, mouths dropped open. 

"Uh... I don't think that's what she meant." Suki said. 

"But it's true, isn't it? Sokka's always talking about the things he misses, and it has been a long time since he got to visit." 

"I mean, sure, but-"

Mai leans forward, "Zuko, I think you're forgetting something."

Zuko blinks, "What?"

She sighs, the three girls meeting eyes before turning back to him. "You're the Firelord, Zuko. You can't just up and leave, without plans, and someone here to pick up the slack, and with such short notice... it's just unrealistic."

Zuko wasn't really listening, already standing up, "Don't worry about that. I've got it under control." 

"Zuko-" Suki tried, but he was already walking away. He had a letter to write. 

The next day a letter was on its way to Iroh, and preparations for a sudden and very secret journey to the Southern Water Tribe were underway.

Iroh arrived two days before they were to depart, much to Sokka's surprise. Zuko, and everyone else, had kept the secret surprisingly well. Sokka had been bugging him for days trying to figure out what he was planning, but he hadn't caved. 

"How are things in Ba Sing Se, Iroh? How's the Jasmine Dragon?" Sokka asked, over dinner the next night.

"Very well, thank you," Iroh replied, smiling, "I enjoy it very much. I hope the two of you will be able to visit soon!"

Zuko smiled at his uncle, nodding, "I'd like that, too."

"So," Sokka says, "Do you know what Zuko is hiding from me?"

Iroh chuckled, taking a sip of his tea, and avoiding the question. "How is your Father, Sokka? Zuko says you regularly write letters to him, and your sister."

Despite not answering his question, Sokka smiles, "He's good! Things in the Southern Water Tribe are great, or so I've heard. We've got a lot of plans to expand the village, and we've been able to reconnect with our sister tribe up North. Pakku, a water bending master, has even moved down South to represent the Northern tribe. But really, I think he just wanted to be closer to my Gran."

Zuko listens fondly as Sokka rambles on, like he always does when he talks about his home. "Pakku was the one who taught Aang and Katara, right?" He asks.

"Mhm, yeah. He's super cool. Well, he is now. At first he refused to teach Katara because she was a girl, but then she challenged him and proved herself, and it was epic!" Sokka laughs, "You know Pakku, don't you Iroh?"

"Yes, Pakku is an old friend of mine! A very talented bender, and a good man. You'll have to give him my regards, next time you visit." 

Sokka's smile softened, and he nodded, "Yeah, of course."

At the end of the meal, the two bid Iroh goodnight, and head back to their chambers. Once in the hall, two Kyoshi warriors, that certainly weren't Suki and Ty Lee, fell into step behind them. 

"Where's Suki and Ty?" Sokka asks quietly, not missing the smile Zuko tried to suppress. 

"I gave them the night off." He answered, reaching out to grab Sokka's hand as they walked. 

Sokka got ready for bed quickly, sitting on the edge of the mattress and watching Zuko as he took his time preparing for bed. He pulled off his shirt, taking down his hair and untangling it. It had grown down to just past his shoulders now, but he only ever wore it down around Sokka, after the day was done. He supposes Zuko might have thought it looked unprofessional, but Sokka much preferred his hair this way. It was beautiful, and made him look even more regal, and powerful. 

Finally, Zuko made his way to the bed where Sokka sat, standing in between his legs as Sokka reached for one of his hands, pushing his hair behind his ear with the other. 

"You've been awfully busy lately." Sokka mumbled. 

Zuko squeezed his hand, "I've got a pretty important job, you know." 

Sokka nodded, staying uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Hey," Zuko says, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" 

Sokka frowned, refusing to meet his gaze. "Are you going somewhere? Is that... Is that why you've been so busy?"

Zuko, afraid his suprise was about to be ruined, pulled away, "No! No, why would you say that?"

"You've been super busy, and it kind of feels like you've been avoiding me... you know, like you feel bad because you won't be here for our anniversary... or something. Plus, you packed up some of your clothes, and Iroh is here." Sokka's shoulders slumped slightly, "You know, I wouldn't be mad at you, right? I'd understand, you could have just told me-"

"Sokka," Zuko interupts, placing a hand under his jaw, and lifting his chin to look at him, "Slow down, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Sokka's cheeks turn pink. "Oh... Then wha-"

"We are," Zuko laughs, shaking his head, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

His cheeks turn impossibly redder with embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry..." 

Zuko leans down and kisses him softly, smiling against his lips. "You're so impatient." 

"Mhm," Sokka mumbles back, kissing him again. "So, where are we going, your majesty?" 

"What, and ruin the surprise? I don't think so," Zuko smirked, rolling his eyes at the nickname. 

Sokka pouted, "Aw, c'mon!" He tugged on Zuko's hand, and Zuko rolled his eyes again. "Where? Is it Ember Island?"

"Nope." Zuko replied, taking a seat beside him and leaning back against the pillows, arms folded behind his head. 

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Are Suki and Ty Lee coming? That's why you gave them the night off, isn't it?"

Zuko smiled smugly, not saying a word. 

In true, dramatic, Sokka fashion, he let out a groan and flopped back onto the bed. "Can you at least tell me when we're leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. So you better get to packing." Zuko laughed as Sokka's mouth dropped open in offense. "Oh, and Sokka? Make sure to pack warm."

"Pack warm... wait a minute!" Sokka shot up, jumping into Zuko's lap so abruptly Zuko nearly fell off the side of the bed. "You're kidding!" 

Zuko shook his head, smile growing as Sokka finally picked up on the hint. 

"We're going to the South Pole?" He squeaked, excitedly.

Before Zuko could even reply, Sokka was kissing him, hands tangled in his hair. 

"I love you," Sokka said, once they pulled away. He wrapped his arms around Zuko tightly, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "Spirits, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Zuko said softly, fingertips brushing through Sokka's hair. 

They sat this way, limbs tangled together, for a moment before speaking again. 

"Do I really need to pack now?" Sokka mumbled into his neck.

Zuko laughed, heartily, "No, silly. All our things are ready." 

Sokka sighed in relief. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it," Zuko says, kissing the top of his head.

Zuko woke Sokka before the sun rose the next day, laughing smugly as Sokka grumbled about sleepily. Zuko never had problems rising early, perks of being a fire bender, but Sokka certainly did. 

"The sun's not even up yet, Zu," He whined, clinging to Zuko's side as they walked towards the docks. "It's too early."

Zuko chuckled under his breath, smiling down at his love. "You can sleep more on the ship, okay? Promise." 

The others were already waiting for them on deck, Suki just as miserable as Sokka, and Mai trying her hardest to listen to Ty Lee's excited chatter. Zuko sent Sokka on board, stopping to say goodbye to his uncle. To Iroh's surprise, Zuko pulled his uncle into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you, Uncle. This means so much to me."

Iroh smiled, pulling back and patting Zuko's cheek. "Of course, Zuko." He said. "Now, go, and try to relax. Everything will be fine here." 

Zuko took a deep breath, nodding, "I know. I know it will, because you're here."

Warmth swelled in Iroh's chest, "Safe travels, nephew."

Sokka reached for him again as soon as Zuko boarded the ship, more awake now. In the distance the sun was beginning to peak above the horizon, and Sokka was looking at him like he was the most important person in the world. Even after so long, Zuko's stomach did a flip. 

"Alright, lovebirds." Mai said, trying to hide her smile. "You ready?" 

Zuko nodded to the captain, pulling Sokka close and looking back over the Fire Nation Capitol. He had to admit, he was nervous. He had left the Fire Nation before, on business trips to other nations, but never so far away, for so long. He knew everything would be okay, under Uncle's care. He had been in line to be Fire Lord once, after all, and would always be Zuko's closest and most trusted advisor - next to Sokka, of course. And the past few months had been, for the most part, peaceful and smooth sailing. There hadn't been any turmoil between him and the generals, or other representatives. His relationship with the other nations and their leaders were increasingly stable. And there hadn't been an assassination attempt in months, since much earlier in the year.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be so calm about leaving." Sokka mumbled. "I thought Uncle Iroh would have to talk you into leaving, for sure."

Zuko shook his head, smirking. "So little faith in me."

"Oh, not at all, my lord." Zuko snorted at the title, and Sokka continued, "I just know you. And I know you're worried."

Zuko hummed, twirling a piece of Sokka's hair. "Maybe. But there's no one better to leave my nation in the hands of, than Uncle. In fact, he might be a better leader than I am, myself."

Sokka turned his head to look at him, blue eyes striking in the early morning light. "Bullshit. You may not be perfect Zuko, but you're exactly what your people need. You're a great leader. Strong, and smart, and motivated. But humble, too." 

"Uncle is all of those things too, Sokka." Zuko blushed. 

"Sure," Sokka said, shrugging, "But you had to win over your people in ways that Iroh never would have had to. You didn't inherit their loyalty, Zuko, you earned it."

"Sokka, you're making me sound better than I am," He accused. 

"He's right," Suki chimed in, walking closer to them. "You aren't respected because of your birth right. You're respected because you're a good, brave leader."

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Sokka said, and Suki stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in return, "But thank you." 

Zuko shook his head fondly at them, as they began to wrestle like children. Soon enough, Ty Lee joined in, the three laughing. 

"Hey!" Sokka cried out, as the girls overpowered him, "That's not fair! Two on one! Zuko! Zuko, help!"

Zuko broke into a full on grin, and Mai huffed out a laugh. "What are we going to do with them?" She asked.

"Just wait until Aang and Toph are here, too." He replied, and Mai groaned. 

"Agni, help us all." 

Sokka was still calling out to him, between laughter as the girls tickled him. "Zu-uko! Help! Help m-me! Zuko, m-my love, my darling, ple-please! I- Suki, no! S-Stop it!" Sokka laughs turned hysterical, "Zu, re-escue me!"

The three eventually calmed down, only to begin again when they stopped in the Earth Kingdom two days later to get Toph. Now, Sokka was hopelessly and almost unfairly, outnumbered. And Toph, of course, was ruthless. 

It was a quiet night after dinner, about two days away from reaching the Southern Water tribe, when Zuko noticed how quiet the four of them were. 

"I think I would have preferred to travel by flying bison," Suki, who was prone to sea sickness, was saying. 

"Speak for yourself," Mai said, distastefully, as Ty Lee braided her hair. 

Sokka was cuddled into Zuko's side as he read over a letter from Iroh, again. Things were going smoothly, back home, nothing to worry about, Uncle had assured him. Even though Zuko had never doubted his uncle for a second, he still felt relieved. Sokka sat up, stretching, and Zuko looked up at him. 

He recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes immediately, a grin on his lips. Zuko narrowed his eyes, looking around to see that the others, except for Mai, were watching him. Well, Toph was looking slightly to his left, but he knew not to be fooled.

He turned back to Sokka, brow raised, "What?"

"Nothing" He said, biting his lip and smiling wide. 

Mai looked up, shrugging as she met his gaze. 

Zuko looked back to Sokka, "Aren't you four supposed to be... doing whatever it is you've been doing."

"We've called a truce." Suki answered for all of them, and Zuko turned to her.

"What do you-"

"Now!" Sokka shouted, jumping on Zuko and pinning him down. 

Before Zuko could regain his wits, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph had already descended upon him.

"Hey!" He shouted, as they began to tickle him. "Wh-Wha- Stop it! You-" 

He was cut off by his own laughter, trying his hardest to squirm out of their grip. But it was hopeless. 

"This is... t-treason!" He stuttered out, giggling (though he would never admit to that). "M-Mai! H-Help!" 

Mai, who was actually laughing along with them, shook her head. "You're on your own, Firelord."

They arrived two days later, very early in the morning. 

"Toph." Suki said, stone faced, "You have to wear shoes. You'll get frost bite."

Toph, looking positively murderous, crossed her arms, "I won't be able to see." 

Sokka snorted, "You don't say!" 

Toph responded by punching him hard in the arm. 

"Ow!" Sokka rubbed his arm, walking back over to Zuko. "She's a little monster."

"I heard that!" She called out. 

Finally, after having everyone promise not to let her run into anything, they got Toph into the boots Sokka had brought her.

"See?" Suki was saying, holding Toph's hand to guide her, "Not so bad, is it?"

Toph only grumbled in response, not looking happy in the slightest. 

It was much colder than Zuko remembered, and the village was... well, more of a small town, since the last time Zuko had seen it. He saw Sokka's eyes light up, grinning from ear to ear. Zuko felt out of place in his thick, fuzzy layers of clothes, but Sokka had been sure to tell him how cute he looked in them. He didn't say it, but it was nice to see Sokka back in his clothes from the Southern Water Tribe, too. 

"Wow," Sokka breathed. "So much has changed, even from my last visit."

Zuko grabbed his hand, and they all made their way onto the newly built docks. 

"It's November, so that means it's summer here and it'll be light out almost all day and night," Sokka was telling Mai and Ty Lee, who looked pretty fascinated. 

"Agni, it's cold!" Zuko said, his breath fogging up as he exhaled. 

Sokka smiled even harder, "I know."

They saw Appa first, who greeted Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki with a fond, albeit disgusting, lick. Ty Lee laughed, petting Appa's side, while Mai stood back with a look of distaste. 

Zuko wiping his face, shaking his head. "Good to see you too, Appa." 

"I thought I heard you arriving," A voice said, and they all turned to see Sokka's grandmother, Kanna.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka called, rushing over to hug her. The old woman laughed quietly, smiling as she hugged her grandson. 

A man who Zuko had only met once, Bato, saw them next as he exited one of the igloo-esque homes. "Hakoda," He called behind him, "They're here!" 

"Bato!" Sokka said, rushing up to him. Zuko followed closely behind, leaving the others with Gran Gran, who seemed to take an immediate liking to Toph. 

"It's so good to see you, Sokka." Bato smiled, "How are you? How was your journey here?"

As Sokka answered, Hakoda came over to Zuko, making sure to come up to him on his good side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko turned, and Hakoda smiled at him. "How are you, sir? It's good to see you." He said politely. 

"Oh come on, none of that," Hakoda opened his arms, "Give me a proper hello, your majesty!"

Sokka really was his Father's son, Zuko thought, as he hugged Hakoda.

"It's good to see you, too, Zuko. I was so glad to get your letter, about a visit. It's been too long." He said, patting his back and winking at him as he pulled away.

Sokka nearly knocked his Father over, hugging him tightly. Zuko felt a smile grow on his lips as he watched the pair. 

"It's nice to see you again, Zuko," Bato said, holding out his hand, "Though we haven't officially met." 

Zuko shook his hand, "Likewise, Bato. I'm glad to be here." 

"Where's Katara and Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Probably still sleeping," Hakoda laughed, "They arrived not long before you all."

Sokka pouted, and Zuko tried not to laugh at him. 

"How about I show you all where you'll be staying, and then we'll eat, hm?" Hakoda suggested, "I'm sure you're all hungry from your journey."

"Starved," Sokka moaned, dramatically. Zuko rolled his eyes, and Sokka linked his arm with his. 

Hakoda and Bato led them all to one of the bigger buildings, telling them to make themselves at home. 

"Oh, Sokka, Zuko!" He said, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, "I actually have somewhere else for you two, if that's okay."

"Oh," Sokka was surprised, looking at Zuko in question. Zuko tried his best to feign innocence, but Hakoda had already told him the news in one of their letters while planning the trip. "Yeah, okay."

Hakoda led them to two big homes, that looked newer than some of the others. 

"Wow," Sokka said, "Nice!"

"I'm glad you think so," Hakoda smiled, "Because this one is yours, and that one is your sisters."

Sokka's mouth dropped open, looking at his Dad in disbelief, "Wait, what? Really?"

Hakoda nodded, laughing, "Yes, I figured it was time for you to have a place of your own, for when you visit. Zuko, too, and Aang."

Sokka turned to Zuko with narrowed eyes, "You knew about this!"

Zuko shrugged, laughing sheepishly, "Guilty."

Sokka flung his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" He turned to Hakoda next, hugging him again as well, "And thank you!"

Hakoda hadn't stopped smiling since they'd arrived, and neither had Sokka. "Alright, alright, get settled and meet us for breakfast."

The inside of the home was nice, homey and comfortable, and best of all, warmer than outside. They set their things down, to be unpacked later, and Zuko heard Sokka sniffle. 

He turned to see Sokka frantically wiping a tear off his cheek. 

"Hey," Zuko said, walking over to him, "You okay?"

"What? Me? I'm fine, I... Why wouldn't I be? In fact, I'm great!"

Zuko gave him a knowing look, but Sokka shook his head. 

"No, really, I-" He wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I'm just happy. Really, really happy."

He reached forward, pulling Zuko to him by the sleeves of his winter coat. Sokka kissed him softly, once, then twice, resting his forehead against his. "I'm so happy, Zuko, really. I promise. It's just so crazy, seeing how everything has changed, and grown! And having everyone together again, and being here with you... I love you."

Zuko leaned forward to kiss him again, "You're such a sap. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Keep me, I hope!" Sokka laughed.

"I'd be crazy to let you go," Zuko whispered, seriously. 

"Now who's the oogie one?" Sokka grinned. "C'mon, let's go eat!" 

Everyone was standing around a fire outside of the biggest home, talking and laughing along with each other. Aang saw them first, letting go of Katara's hand to raise his arms, exclaiming, "Flameo, Hotman!" 

Everyone laughed, Zuko rolling his eyes fondly, as the avatar ran to greet them with a hug. Katara came soon after, Momo sitting on her shoulder. 

"Momo!" Sokka cried, excitedly. 

"And here I thought you'd be excited to see me," Katara said, hand on her hip. "You know, your sister?"

Sokka laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Missed you too, 'Tara." 

"How've you been, Zuko?" Katara asked, after Sokka finally let her go. 

"Good." He said, and she raised a brow and he sighed, "Busy. But good."

He hugged her, "You're getting enough sleep? And taking care of yourself? And Sokka, is he taking care of himself?" She asked, adding, "Spirits, you're warm!"

Zuko chuckled, blushing, "We take care of each other, promise."

Katara smiled, leaning back to look up at him, "I know."

"Hey! Sparky! Quit chit-chatting, and get over here, I'm freezing!" Toph called, teeth chattering. 

Zuko held back a laugh, "Yes, ma'am." 

Sokka met his eye, from where he was talking to some younger kids, smiling. He must have been telling a story, by the way he was waving his hands and making the pre-teens laugh. 

"Those were some of Sokka's warriors-in-training." Katara muttered to him, smiling proudly. "When Dad and all the men went away to fight during the war, Sokka tried to train them. They were just little kids. But they loved him, and he really tried. He gave them hope. It was... cute."

Zuko looked back to his boyfriend, remembering the first time they'd met, during some of Zuko's darkest years. Sokka had been ready to take on him and all of his crew, by himself. Even in the face of sure defeat, he had been brave and confident. Zuko realized now he must have been acting tough, for the little kids, and Katara. It wasn't often Zuko looked back on these memories fondly; in fact these were usually fuel for his nightmares. But this time, a small smile found its way onto his lips. How did he get so lucky?

Toph had wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist, face pressed against his chest. "You're thinking about Sokka, aren't you?"

Zuko blushed, "Yeah... How-"

"You're heart. I can feel it beating." She answered, casually, making a sour face, "Oogie."

"Oh, hush," Suki said, shifting closer so she and Zuko were shoulder to shoulder. Zuko tried to focus on his breathing, regulating more heat.

"I think it's cute!" Ty Lee added, bottom lip poked out in a pout. 

"I think it's gross," Mai said, but her smile said otherwise as Ty Lee squirmed closer to her, arms around her waist. Zuko met her eyes, smirking slightly, but Mai's expression was clear; Don't say a word.

As they move inside to eat, Sokka in awe of his Father's new home, Hakoda pulls Zuko aside. 

"I'll make this brief, because you're on a well-deserved vacation," He said, "But Sokka told me of your plans to reform the education system in the Fire Nation. He told me you were interested in adding more history of other nations as well."

"Oh, yeah that's right. The curriculum in our schools needs a lot of reforming, especially when it comes to other cultures. Even our own history is so skewed." Zuko replies. "There's only so much I can do with those who were loyal to my- to Ozai. But the next generation... It gives me hope."

Hakoda smiles kindly, "You really are doing a wonderful job, Zuko. You're very wise for such a young man."

"Thank you." Zuko feels himself blush, despite himself.

"If you'd like, Kanna and Pakku, and a few of our other elders, have said they would be more than happy to discuss some of our history with you before you leave. Pakku is from the Northern Tribe, as you know, and I'm sure he could tell you more about that and get you in contact with someone there."

Zuko's eyes light up with excitement, "Really? That would be wonderful! I'd be honored."

Hakoda squeezes his shoulder, "Great! Oh, and Zuko, feel free to invite your crew to eat with us and visit the village if they wish to, they're more than welcome."

Zuko thanks him again, feeling more and more grateful than he ever imagined. 

"Now, go on and eat! We'll talk more later, son." Hakoda says, taking a seat beside Bato.

Zuko's heart nearly bursts. Hakoda had always been kind to him, but it always surprises him how caring and... fatherly he is. It's something Zuko normally only expects from Iroh - even his Mother, whom he had recently reconnected with, was still distant. 

"What was my Dad talking to you about?" Sokka asks, already digging in to his food. He starts piling food in front of Zuko, and Zuko's certain he could never eat it all. "By the way, you have to try this, it's Gran Gran's specialty."

"Thanks..." He says, eyeing the food uneasily, "So, you told Hakoda about my education reform plan?"

Sokka blushes sheepishly, "Yeah... I mean, you're so passionate about it and I know it means a lot to you, but with everything else going on it gets put off a lot since it isn't priority to everyone else. I hope you don't mind, like, if it was kind of a secret or something-"

Zuko kisses his cheek, interrupting his rambling, "Thank you, Sokka."

Sokka smiles smugly, turning back to his food, "Yeah, no problem." 

The day is spent laughing, catching up with old friends, and meeting new ones. They tell stories, Sokka and Katara show them around their home. He can't remember the last time his cheeks were sore from smiling so much, and his stomach cramped from laughter. The most rewarding part, of course, is seeing Sokka so happy. Of course, Sokka is always happy, and Zuko knows that he isn't necessarily unhappy with him in the Fire Nation. But there certainly is something in the way Sokka and Katara joke and reminisce of their childhood here, or when one of the children comes running up to Sokka to say hello. And it's wonderful to have everyone together again, without the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

It's around noon when Zuko makes the trip back to the ship, to check in with his crew and grab a few things from his quarters. He assures Sokka he'll be fine on his own, but it's Suki who he isn't able to convince. 

"You know, I don't think I need a bodyguard to get to the ship and back. I doubt anyone here wants to murder me." He tries to joke.

Suki shrugs, "Old habits die hard. Besides, you never know, you thought you were fine that one time, in Omashu-"

"Point taken," He interrupts. "Thank you, Suki."

"It's what I do," She smirks.

Zuko shakes his head at her, "I mean it, you know. Thank you, for everything."

"Who would've thought," Suki says vaguely, but Zuko understands. 

"Not me."

"Yeah," She agrees. "Me either."

They fall into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the ship, and Suki waits outside as Zuko steps into his cabin. He grabs the bottles of sake he brought from home, and makes sure to invite the crew to the village on his way out.

On their way back to the the guest home the others are staying in, Zuko sees Hakoda and Bato standing by the fire outside their home, deep in conversation.

"I think Sokka's obliviousness must be genetic." Suki muses, and Zuko furrows his brow.

"What do you- Oh." Zuko realizes, thinking back to something Uncle had said once, about Hakoda seeming very fond of Bato. "Oh."

Suki rolls her eyes. "Boys." She murmurs, bumping his shoulder. "You're all hopeless."

Everyone is waiting for them, the place warm and filled with laughter and chatter. Zuko smiles, looking over all his friends - his family. He sure is lucky, he thinks, as his eyes land on Sokka. He's talking to Katara, grinning as wide as humanly possible, and Zuko makes his way over.

"Hey!" Sokka says, when he see's him, pulling him close and kissing him. Even after two years, Zuko's cheeks turn pink. "Tui and La, I thought you two had gotten lost. I thought I'd have to go dig you out of the snow somewhere!"

Zuko and Katara laugh at Sokka's dramatics, and Zuko asks, "So what are you two talking about?"

"Penguin sledding," Katara answers with a laugh. "We used to go when we were kids."

"Penguin... what?"

Sokka gasps, "Sledding! Penguin sledding, my love, penguin sledding! Don't tell me you've never heard of it? I never told you?"

"Did someone say penguin sledding?" Aang chirps, coming up behind Katara and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Even you know what penguin sledding is?" Zuko asks, brow raised.

"It's only the greatest pastime the Southern Water Tribe has to offer! The funnest to ever exist!" Sokka says, looking incredulous.

"I'll take your word for it," Zuko chuckles.

"Oh no, your majesty," Sokka begins to pour the sake, handing the porcelain mugs to Zuko to warm in his hands. "You're going to experience it for yourself. I'm taking you penguin sledding!"

"I... I think I'll just take your word for it, Sokka." Zuko says, slightly nervous. Penguin sledding, after all, didn't seem very fun or safe, or anything he cared to experience.

"Oh no," Sokka grinned mischievously, "No, no, no. You aren't getting out of it that easy! You're going penguin sledding, whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, would you two stop flirting and pass out the drinks?" Toph said, outstretching her hand. Sokka made a face, although she couldn't see, and placed a drink in her hand. Soon enough, the drinks had been passed around to everyone.

"To family," Aang said, thrusting his drink up.

"Family!" Everyone mimicked, and took their first sips with a loud cheer.

Surrounded by his friends, and tucked into Sokka's side, Zuko's sure it wasn't just the sake that warmed him that night.

It was hours later when Zuko and Sokka had departed from the guest house with Aang and Katara, stumbling to their own homes. Aang and Katara walked ahead of them, giggling and swaying. Sokka, though he was certainly drunk, was steady as Zuko leaned against him, arm around his shoulder. It wasn't often the Firelord got to let loose, and tonight, his friends didn't really give him a choice. And he was thankful for that, because this was so, so nice.

"The stars are so pretty," He was mumbling.

Sokka hummed, "Yeah, they are."

"There're so many!"

"Yeah," Sokka chuckled.

The two made it to their home, waving goodbye to Aang and Katara, who blew them kisses, "Goodnight! Night night, Sifu Hotman! Sokks! Goodnight!" Aang and Katara giggled the rest of the way home.

Sokka and Zuko made it inside, shedding their thick winter coats, Zuko dropping his on the ground and leaving it there. It was unlike him, to be messy, and Sokka couldn't help the grin that seemed plastered to his face. He picked up his lovers coat, and walked over to where Zuko was standing near their bed. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, kissing just below his ear.

Zuko leaned into his chest, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"We should get ready for bed," Sokka said, kissing his neck again, "It's getting late."

"Or," Zuko spun around, wrapping his arms around Sokka's middle, his words slurring ever so slightly, "We could dance."

Sokka's laugh rumbled in his chest, "Or we could dance."

And so they did, swaying together, sharing sweet kisses and laughing at everything and nothing all at once. For the first time in a very long time, the world felt very small. Zuko was not worried about the rest of the world, about the Fire Nation, or any of it. All that was real in that moment, all that mattered to him, was right here in this small village in the South Pole. Right here in this small, cozy home - their home - with Sokka in his arms.

"Love you," Zuko mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as he got sleepier by the minute.

"And I love you," Sokka replied, kissing his nose. Zuko grinned, eyes still closed. "Spirits, I love you."

Sokka finally coaxed him into sleepwear, then into bed, pulling the many layers of warm blankets over top of them. Oh how Sokka had missed sleeping under a cozy blanket, without sweating to death.

"C'mere," He muttered, reaching out for Zuko.

Zuko scooted closer to him, laying his head on Sokka's chest, "You just want me for my warmth," He muttered.

Sokka laughed quietly, heart fluttering in his chest. "It certainly doesn't hurt. We're in the South Pole, you know."

Zuko pinched his side, "Very funny."

"Please," Sokka scoffed, "You think I'd sleep in the same bed with you every night in that atrocious heat at home, if I didn't love you?"

Zuko huffed, acting annoyed, but in reality his heart swelled. Sokka had called it home. He'd called the Fire Nation home.

"Goodnight, love." Sokka whispered, kissing the top of Zuko's head.

"Night" Zuko mumbled, so quietly Sokka almost missed it.

When Zuko woke up the next morning, he was alone, his head felt like it was about to split, and he was so, so cold. He reached out for Sokka - it must have still been early, where was he? - and his fingers brushed a piece of parchment. Squinting, Zuko read Sokka's messy scrawl; Gone ice fishing with Dad - be back later this afternoon. Suki will come get you for lunch with Bato and the elders at noon, to talk about the education reform act. Good luck! I love you!

At the end of the message, he had scribbled a heart, and what Zuko thought was supposed to be him catching a fish. It made him laugh, even though his head was still pounding. At the very bottom of the page, something else was written; P.S. Happy anniversary, your highness! We'll celebrate tonight, Water Tribe style!

Zuko didn't know what 'Water Tribe style' meant, but he couldn't wait to find out. Before he was even out of bed, Suki was marching in, looking slightly disheveled but much better off than he.

"Up and at 'em, Zuko, we're running late!"

Zuko groans, rolling over onto his back, "What? Very funny, it's way too early-"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Suki asks. And no, she in fact did not look like she found this the slightest bit funny. "It's ten till noon, you have to be ready for lunch with the tribe elders in less than that."

Zuko shot up in bed, eyes wide, "What?!"

"You heard me! Now get up!" Suko demanded, hand on her hip. She wasn't dressed in her normal guard wear but her fans were still clutched between her fingers. She narrowed her eyes, "Or I'll go get Mai to wake you up, and I know you don't want that."

"I don't get paid enough for this," Suki grumbled, once Zuko was dressed and trying to tame his hair, "Come here."

Suki marched over to him, combing through his hair with her fingers and pulling half off it into a top knot, like her own.

"You're not getting paid at all, we're on vacation." Zuko joked."

Suki smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

"Kidding!" Zuko said, cringing. Suki smirked as he apologized. "Thanks."

"Mhm. Now let's go, we really are running late!" She giggled.

Lunch was ready for them when they arrived, Aang joining them at the table. "Hey guys! Hope you don't mind if I sit in. Katara went with Sokka to ca-" Suki kicked Aang under the table, glaring, and Aang pulled a nervous, pained face. "Ice fishing. She went ice fishing. With Sokka and their Dad."

Zuko raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "Right..." He said, looking between the two. They smiled, trying to act innocent. "Anyway... You're welcome to sit in. I'd appreciate your input too, I want to add more Air Nomad history to the curriculum as well."

Aang grinned, nodding, "That would be awesome!"

The meeting was much more laid back and comfortable than those Zuko was used to. He had tried his hardest to make meetings less intense with his council, but old traditions die hard, he supposes. Bato was there in place of Hakoda, as well as Kanna, Pakku, and three other tribe elders that Zuko had just been introduced to. Surprisingly, after a slightly awkward introduction, things went smoothly, and everyone seemed more than willing to help him. As much as he was enjoying himself, and looking forward to bringing back all his notes to the Fire Nation, the meeting felt as if it just kept dragging on and on. It must have been hours, already, but he did his best not to become distracted (even though Sokka would surely be back by now, and he was dying to go and see him, and celebrate their anniversary).

Finally, after what felt like ages, the meeting was dismissed.

"Thank you all so very much," Zuko said, bowing his head to them, "I cannot tell you how much your part in this project means to me, and I look forward to further correspondence."

When he looked back up, Kanna was staring at him, a strange smile on her lips. He smiled back at her, wondering what she was so thrilled about. The old woman leaned over to Bato beside her, whispering in his ear. Bato smiled, eyeing Zuko too, and nodded as he answered her. What could that be about?

"Wow, that went really well, Zuko! Good job," Aang said as the three of them walked out together.

"Thanks, Aang." Zuko smiled, distracted. He was looking for Sokka.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Suki said.

Zuko flushed, "You know me too well."

"It's kinda my job." She told him smugly.

Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately at his friend, and tried his best to stop worrying. He really, really did. But it was their anniversary! And they were on the other side of the world, with no meetings with Fire Nation officials, and nothing standing in their way of spending the day together. Or, what was left of the day.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph join them and Zuko can feel Suki's eyes on him as she whispers to Ty Lee.

"He's getting anxious," Suki was whispering, arms folded across his chest, "Sokka needs to hurry, I mean come on, how long does it take to carve-"

"If you fret any harder you'll bust a blood vessel," Mai interrupts, before Zuko can hear the rest of the conversation.

He sighs, shaking his head, "I know, I know. I just... I'm trying not to be, I dunno..."

"Upset? Jealous? Overprotective? A mama turtle duck?" Mai offers, teasingly.

"Thanks, Mai." He mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Zu, and I guarantee you won't be in such a sour mood anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He replies, sighing. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"They're back!" Ty Lee calls, jumping and clapping her hands together. She and Suki both reach for him, tugging him along with them. "Come on!"

"Hey!" Zuko cries out, almost slipping on ice. "Agni, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Toph takes Mai's arm, letting her guide her after the three at a slower pace. At the docks, Katara and Hakoda are carrying nets full of fish on their backs, smiling. Katara looks smug, her grin widening when she see's Zuko.

"How was the meeting?" She asks as she passes him.

"It was great! I-"

"That's wonderful, son." Hakoda interrupts him, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Why don't you go help Sokka with the last load?"

"Oh... Yeah, alright," He replies, wondering why they were all acting so strange.

"Have fun!" Ty Lee shouted after him.

"And remember your breathing exercises!" Aang calls, "The fish could be... uh, heavy?"

Suki smacks his shoulder, rolling her eyes and smiling, "Try not to tip the boat!"

"What?"

"Just go!" They all shout.

At the boat, Sokka is still sitting, and there isn't another net full of fish to be found. "Your chariot awaits, your majesty." He grins, eyes crinkling, and Zuko blushes.

"What's going on? You know, everyone's been acting weird all day. And you've been M.I.A."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka shurgs, sheepishly, "Sorry about that. But I think I'm about to make it up to you."

"Yeah? How's that?" Zuko asks, hand on his hip.

"Just get in the boat, Fire Lord." Sokka snorts, wiggling his eyebrows, "Don't make me come up there!"

Zuko laughs, shaking his head and climbing in the boat. "Oh, alright. What now?"

"Now, we row."

Zuko raised his brow, "What, you go mysteriously missing all day, and now you expect me to work for my surprise?"

Sokka laughs, breath fogging as it hits the cold air. "Well, you know what they say! Nothing good comes without a price."

"I don't think that's a saying." Zuko accuses.

"Well, of course it is! I just said it!"

Zuko laughs, "Whatever you say, honey."

Sokka's eyes go wide, and he sticks his lip out in a pout.

"What?" Zuko says in alarm.

"You've never called me 'honey' before... that was so cute!"

Zuko rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, cheeks tuning pink again, "Shut up. You're such a sap."

"Says the guy who's blushing!"

"Okay, okay, let's just go, alright?"

"Whatever you say, honey." Sokka teases him, and they begin to row.

It takes a while before they reach their destination - which seems, to Zuko, to be the middle of the ocean - but finally Sokka stops rowing and looks over shyly. Shyness is so not Sokka, and it catches Zuko off-guard.

"Th-that's where me and Katara found Aang." He stutters out, gulping hard. "In the iceburg. Well... It was somewhere around here, anyway... I think."

"Sokka, what's wrong? Are you... Why are you so nervous?"

"What?" He says, sitting up straighter and laughing nervously, "Nervous? I'm not nervous! Psh... Not me. Not nervous, nope."

"Right..." Zuko trails off, shuddering in the cold.

"You know..." Sokka takes a deep breath, reaching out for Zuko's hands, both covered in mittens. "You know, these past two years haven't seemed real."

Zuko's eyes soften, and he squeezes Sokka's hands.

"Every day I wake up and I wonder if it's all been a dream, you know? Like... After everything, how could life be this good?"

"Sokka..."

"And I keep pinching myself, because it's like I'm living the best dream I've ever had. And I keep having to remind myself that this is real, and you aren't going anywhere, because sometimes I feel like this - us - is too good to be true. Sometime's I feel like... like we're on limited time, you know? And I have to remind myself that we have all the time in the world."

Zuko feels tears welling in his eyes, already, and he chokes them back. "Sokka, love, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," He grins, "But still, I don't like to take any chances."

"What do you mean-"

Sokka takes one hand back, digging in his pocket for something. "We have so much time, Zu, and I want to spend all of it with you. Every last second, for the rest of my life."

"Sokka..." Zuko breathes, heart thrumming in his chest.

Sokka pulls his hand out of his pocket, fist closed around something small and round, blue ribbon spilling out of his fist. "Zuko, s-since the moment I realized I loved you, I've known I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side." He uncurls his shaking fingers, and reveals the pendant, delicately carved whale bone, and Zuko's hand squeezes his impossibly harder. "Zuko, it would be my honor to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Zuko's tears fall freely now, and he nods, "Y-Yes." He gets out, smiling wider than he's ever smiled. "Yes, Agni, yes!"

Sokka smiles ear to ear, tears welling in his blue eyes, too. "Spirits, I love you."

Zuko lunges forward, rocking the boat, and kisses him. Sokka gasps, putting his hands out to steady the boat, before kissing him back just as hard.

"C'mon, love," He mutters against his lips, "Let's go back, so we can celebrate, and I can finally, finally see this necklace around your pretty neck."

Zuko pulls away reluctantly, "Can I... Can I see it?"

Sokka hands him the betrothal necklace, and Zuko takes it tenderly, treating it with the utmost amount of care, as if the necklace may disappear from his hands any second.

It was familiar, like the one Katara had always worn. Though hers was old and worn, this was new. The ribbon was crisp, and the pendant was smooth and shined. It looked freshly carved. The pendant was unique, like all betrothal necklaces are. It had two swirls, like the traditional water tribe betrothal necklaces, but rather than a third swirl, the bottom right corner held a flame. Zuko's chest felt warm.

"Is this," He cleared his throat, wiping away a stray tear, "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

Sokka blushed, "Yeah... Sorry it took so long. I tried to carve one back home, but nothing works as well as whale bone, and... It didn't feel right without my Dad there."

Zuko ran his thumb over the pendant again, biting his lip. It certainly wasn't as expertly carved as the necklace Pakku had once carved for Kanna, but it was still beautiful. And it was his, it was Zuko's. Sokka had made this for him, and nothing could ever possibly be better.

"Sorry it's not the best... I'm not the best at carving things, but..."

"Sokka, it's beautiful." He whispered, shaking his head. "It's perfect."

Sokka blushed. They were nearing the docks now, and Zuko just now seemed to realize that Sokka had rowed the whole way back himself.

As they climbed out of the boat, both shivering in the cold, Sokka pulled off his gloves. "Can I... Do you want to...?"

Zuko nodded, holding it out to him, "Yes, please."

Zuko turned around, pulling his hair from his neck and leaning down so it was easier for Sokka to put the necklace on him. Sokka secured the clasp with shaky hands, the smile never leaving his face. Zuko ran his fingers over the pendant at the base of his neck, smiling.

"I hope you know I'm never taking this off." He says.

Sokka's smile falls some, "You know... I know some of the generals, and council members are a little more... old fashioned. If you don't want to wear it all the time, I'll understand."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, shaking his head indignantly, and cupping Sokka's face between his hands. "I'm never taking it off. Ever. I don't care what those old generals have to say. I'll find new representatives if I need to. Doesn't matter."

Sokka's eyes lit up, and he nodded. "I like the way you think, pretty boy. Now, come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Zuko couldn't hide his surprise. "What? Where?"

Sokka led him back to the guest house, where their friends had decorated and prepared for the occasion with food, drink, and most surprising, an ice sculpture of Zuko and Sokka, made by Katara herself.

As they walked in, betrothal necklace sitting proudly at the base of Zuko's neck and Sokka's hand in his, everyone cheered.

Ty Lee, Katara, Suki, and Aang were the first to approach him, all shouting 'congratulations' and 'spirits, look at you two' and 'oh Agni, I can't believe this is happening', all at once. Zuko and Sokka laugh, as their friends bombard them with questions and demands for details. Katara pulls Sokka into a bone-crushing hug, before turning to Zuko and doing the same.

"Were you surprised? Did you have any idea? Did you-"

"Yes, I was surprised," Zuko laughs, letting Aang come in for a second hug.

"I'm so excited!" He said, and Zuko laughed again. "We're gonna be like brothers, kind of!" Aang said, eyes widening when he realizes what he's said. Katara looks over, cheeks blazing, "I-I mean, if I... When I... ya know, cause, um... yeah."

Sokka clapped Aang on the shoulder, "Real smooth, buddy," before leaning closer and lowering his voice, "But you totally have my blessing, just so you know."

"And mine," Hakoda says, appearing at Zuko's side. Aang blushes, excusing himself and returning to Katara's side.

Hakoda pulls Sokka into a hug, holding him tight. "Congratulations, son."

Zuko watches them fondly, as Toph comes up to his side, punching his arm harder than usual. Zuko grunts, rubbing his arm.

"You should let me officiate the wedding, Sparky. I'll keep it real classy." She grinned toothily, and Zuko giggled.

"I'll consider it."

Toph's expression softens slightly, and bumps his arm again much lighter. "Congrats. For real."

"Thanks, Toph," He ruffles her hair, grinning as she swats him away.

"And you," Hakoda says, pulling Zuko into his side, "Welcome to the family. Although, I've considered you family for quite some time now, already."

Zuko returns his hug, relishing in Hakoda's steady, fatherly, presence. "Thank you. For everything."

Hakoda pulls him closer, patting the back of his head, "Of course. Nothing makes me happier."

Sokka has joined Suki and Ty Lee, who are pouring him something to drink, and Hakoda returns to Bato's side, smiling at the other man. Zuko again remembers what his uncle had said, about Hakoda seeming very found of his friend, Bato. He wonders if they realize who much they mean to each other, yet.

"Zuko! Get over here!" Suki calls, waving him over with two drinks in her hands.

She hands him one, kissing him on the cheek, and raising her cup. "A toast!" She shouts, "To these two beautiful men, and all of their incredible, fabulous, amazing, one of a kind, friends!"

Sokka laughs, "Way to keep it humble, Suks."

Everyone clinks their glasses together, taking a drink, and laughing.

Mai is the next to approach him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Well, look at you," She says.

"Yeah," Zuko says. "Who would've thought?"

Mai snorts. "We all saw it coming." She looks down at the necklace, "It really fits you."

"Thanks," Zuko smiles.

Mai's eyes travel across the room and land on Ty Lee, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink. "I'm happy for you, Zuko. Really."

Zuko followed her gaze, knowingly, "You know, you should tell her."

Mai's eyes widen, slightly shocked, and she looks at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on, Mai. You've been in love with Ty Lee for years. We both know it." Zuko says, and Mai purses her lips as she blushes, "You should tell her how you feel."

"I don't know..." She frets, "She's my best friend, Zuko."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" He laughs.

Mai shoots him a look of fake irritation, "Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean," She grows serious again, voice low, "What if... What if I tell her, and I ruin everything. I can't lose her..."

Zuko's expression softened, and he puts a hand on Mai's shoulder, "You know, I thought the same thing about Sokka. And now... Now we're getting married."

Even as he says it, the words feel unfamiliar on his tongue and sends a thrill through him. He's getting married. He's getting married to Sokka! It doesn't seem real.

Mai sighs, "I'll think about it. Okay? Now, go on! Go find your fiancé and enjoy yourself! This party is for you, after all."

Zuko gives her a soft small, pulling her in for a hug. "We'll finish this talk later. Thanks, Mai."

"Yeah, alright, that's enough," She said, laughing so quiet that only he could hear her, "Now go away."

Zuko walks away laughing. He finds Sokka arm wrestling with Suki, surrounded by Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee. Katara stands off to the side, nursing a drink, distracted.

Sokka puts up a good fight, but ultimately looses to Suki, everyone bursting into screams of laughter.

"That's what I thought!" Suki yells, grinning widely with an arm over Sokka's shoulder, shaking him, "Who's next? Who's next?"

Toph steps up, and Suki turns serious again.

"Hey baby," Sokka says, wrapping his arms around Zuko's waist and kissing him sweetly. "You need a new drink!"

Zuko steals another kiss, smiling. "If you say so."

"Oh, I say so! Be right back," He promises, grabbing his empty cup from his hand.

Zuko looks over to Katara again, who's frowning now, staring at the corner where her Father and Bato sit close together, laughing like teenagers. Bato whispers something in Hakoda's ear, hand placed gently on his back, and Hakoda roars with laughter.

Katara furrows her brow, taking another drink. Zuko makes his way over.

"Katara?"

The unease melts away from her face so easily, Zuko wonders if he had completely made it up, and is replaced by a bright smile. "Hey! Enjoying the party?"

"Are you?" He questions, looking her in the eyes with a silent question; You okay?

Katara sighs, shoulders tense, and downs the rest of her drink. After a moment, without meeting his eye, she says, "My Dad... he's been alone a long time, hasn't he?"

Zuko frowns, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess he has."

"And he's probably really lonely." She says, looking down into her empty glass, "With Sokka and I gone so often. Right?"

"Katara, your father understands why you and Sokka can't be here all the time. I hardly think he holds that against you." He sighs, "But... That being said, I'm sure we all could stand to visit more."

She finally looks up to meet his gaze, "My Dad's a good man. He deserves to be happy. Like me, and Aang. Like... Like you and Sokka."

"...oh." Zuko says, finally realizing what she's worried about.

"Yeah."

"Are you... I mean, is that okay? With you?"

"I can't just," She shook her head, "Tell him what to do... Who to be with. He's a grown man. He's my Dad."

"Well, sure, but he values your opinion. And so does Bato. They'd never want to do anything to hurt you, or Sokka."

Katara sighs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hold you up with this. It's... silly. And this is your night, Zuko, you should be with Sokka-"

"Sokka can survive without me for a minute or two, I'm sure. He's gonna be stuck with me forever, now, so," Katara smiles up at him, "Plus, you're my friend, Katara, you're my... my sister. I care about you, and how you're feeling, and I don't mind talking to you about it."

Suddenly, Katara is hugging him, sniffling. "Spirits, Zuko," She says, "Sokka is so lucky to have you. We all are. I can't believe you used to be such a jerk."

"Reminiscing on old times, I see," Sokka's voice startles them both. "Here," He hands them both a drink. "You looked like you two could use a refill."

Katara giggles, pulling them both back in for a hug. "You guys, you're getting married!"

Sokka smiles brightly, kissing the top of her head, "Yeah we are!" As they pull away, he leans down closer to her ear, "You okay?"

Katara sends him a small, close-lipped smile, and nods, "Yeah. We can talk later."

Sokka looks to Zuko for confirmation, and he nods in agreement. Katara goes to join Aang, as Toph and Suki have their third rematch, and Zuko rests his head on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka's hand rubs circles on his back, sharing the drink he has brought him.

"Toph wants to officiate the wedding," Zuko says, eyes drifting shut contentedly.

Sokka snorts. "I'm sure the Fire Nation nobles will absolutely love that idea."

Zuko huffs out a laugh, "Maybe we should let her."

Sokka looks down at him, placing a hand across his forehead, "Are you feeling okay, your highness?"

Zuko giggles, "Very funny." He muses. "I just thought, you know... There has to be an official ceremony, right, there's no getting around that. And it's going to be huge, and posh, and official, and awful! But... there's no rule saying we can't have a small, private ceremony first. Just us, and our friends - our family. And besides, even if there was a rule against that, I kind of make the rules now, don't I?"

Sokka pulls away to look at him seriously, "Are you serious? You want that?"

"Well, yeah," Zuko shrugs, blushing. "Plus, I know it's what you would want, if you had a choice. Right?"

"You don't have to do that just for me, love. I'm marrying the Fire Lord, I know that. The wedding has to be political, I understand. I know what I'm signing up for, and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh, hush, Sokka." Zuko says, "I'd much rather have our wedding - Agni, isn't that crazy to say? - be much smaller, and intimate, and... and just the people that matter. And how could I complain about getting to marry you twice?"

Sokka's eyes soften, his hands coming up to cup Zuko's jaw, "Spirits, I'm so in love with you." He coos.

"Well, I'd certainly hope so," Zuko grins, and Sokka hushes him with a kiss.

\- Four Days Later - 

It's three days till they're due to leave, to return to the Fire Nation. As much as Zuko misses his home, he wishes this trip could never end. Being here, together with the people he loves, seems perfect. Seems otherworldly. Being here together is true bliss, Zuko and Sokka are both convinced. It's too good to be true, however, and it must come to an end. 

But, in a way, Zuko is relieved. They've all made promises to come together much more often, and with wedding plans in the works already, he imagines they'll all be seeing much more of each other anyway.

It's after dinner, when they are all sitting around a fire, exchanging stories and reminiscing on old times, and singing old songs, when a messenger hawk arrives. It circles above them for a few moments, and Zuko and Suki are the first to notice. Slowly, everyone follows their gaze, silence falling upon them. The hawk descends, landing on Zuko's raised arm. The letter is sealed with the official Fire Nation emblem. It's a message from home.

Zuko unrolls the letter, fumbling slightly until he takes off his mittens completely. Everyone seems to hold their breath as he reads, eyes traveling over the piece of parchment. His mouth drops open, and Sokka puts a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko? Love, what is it?"

Everyone listens in suspense, worried. That is, until Zuko begins to laugh in disbelief.

"Zuko?" Aang asks, voice laced with concern.

"I can't believe it," Zuko chokes out, giggling like a child. "I can- I can't b-believe him!"

Sokka attempts to read over his shoulder, "Zuko, what is going on?" He demands.

"He's... Agni, Uncle has created a national day in honor of... of tea! He's made a holiday! For tea!" Zuko cackles, "Tea!"

All at once, everyone bursts into hysterical laughter.

And, at the very end of the letter, in Iroh's own handwriting, is his congratulations; 

My dear nephew, I am so proud of you. I cannot wait for Sokka to officially become a part of our family. I hope you are not too angry about the new holiday! You can consider it an early wedding gift! 

Love, Iroh

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you. I never imagined I would receive so much positive feedback on this little series, and it's bittersweet that it's coming to an end. But don't worry! I'm still writing, and will be putting out something new very, very soon. And I'll certainly be writing these characters again, too! Thank you all for reading, and for all the wonderful comments <3


End file.
